Quand un Vampire mord un sorcier
by hibouvampire
Summary: Un vampire ne doit jamais,jamais mordre un sorcier. Et pourtant, quelquefois, on ne peut pas résister...
1. Default Chapter

Voilà ma première fanfic, alors soyez indulgents les p'tits gars !  
  
Bon alors je vous préviens, il y aura du sexe, de la torture, peut être même un peu de slash (relation homme/homme).  
Donc si vous n'aimez pas ça(ou si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal): NE LISEZ PAS ! Vous êtes prévenus !  
  
Bon, pour ceux qui sont restés, je dois quand même vous dire que je suis assez soft...(comparé à ce que j'ai déjà lu).  
  
Mon histoire se base sur les tomes 1 à 4 de Harry Potter.   
Je ne possède aucuns droits sur cet univers et je ne fais pas d'argent(dommage !) avec ce qui va suivre...  
Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages et je ne les maltraiterai pas trop! (quoique..)  
  
Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic et que vous me laisserez des tonnes de reviews... J'adorerai en recevoir !  
  
Allez, en avant pour l'histoire !  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Le stroboscope s'était mis en marche, saccadant les mouvements de la foule enfiévrée qui dansait au rythme des "boum-boums" que délivraient les grosses enceintes entourant la salle. Une jeune fille était accoudée au bar et semblait regretter d'être venue.  
  
"Viens Hermione, on va en boite! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 17 ans!" .C'est ce que lui avait dit sa cousine chez qui elle passait l'été. D'abord réticente, la jeune sorcière s'était laissée convaincre. Et maintenant, elle était là, dans la discothèque et... elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait bien essayé de danser et de se laisser emporter par la musique. Mais... ça n'avait pas marché...   
  
Elle chercha sa cousine du regard mais ne la trouva pas.Elle pensa qu'elle était sûrement partie dehors avec Paolo, son petit ami du moment... La jeune fille soupira . Elle avait décidé de rentrer quand soudain les portes du "chat dansant" s'étaient ouvertes brutalement...  
  
Une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent alors. L'un deux attira tout particulièrement l'attention de la jeune gryffondor. C'était un grand brun à la peau très pâle. On aurait dit qu'il était entouré d'un halo de lumière . Un autre homme s'était arrêté au milieu de la salle et scrutait les environs. Il sembla alors ordonner quelquechose à ceux qui l'accompagnaient . Ses compères s'étaient alors jetés sur la foule .  
  
Assez rapidement les gens se mirent à crier et à paniquer. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, jusqu'au moment où elle vit, dans un flash de stroboscope, que les nouveaux arrivants avaient d'énormes canines et qu'ils s'en servaient, apparemment, pour mordre les fêtards. "Des vampires!" laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.   
  
Son courage de gryffondor s'était alors réveillé: elle avait sorti sa baguette magique (qu'elle ne quittait jamais) et s'était apprêtée à combattre. Et puis soudain, son regard avait rencontré celui de l'homme qu'elle avait remarqué précédemment. Il n'avait pas bougé et il la fixait intensément . Toute sa volonté s'était alors envolée et elle s'était figée.   
  
Hermione regardait passivement celui qui avançait vers elle avec une démarche féline. Il paraissait si tranquille, si déterminé...   
Des cris retentissaient mais elle ne les entendait plus, elle ne pouvait plus les entendre...  
  
Il était beau, il était envoûtant... et pourtant, pourtant elle savait qu'il était dangereux, qu'il allait la tuer...  
La jeune sorcière restait immobile. Elle était comme hypnotisée par l'homme, par la créature qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle avait oublié qu'elle tenait une baguette et qu'elle pouvait s'en servir pour se défendre.   
  
Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant. Hermione frémit en sentant deux mains froides se poser sur elle. Elle sentait qu'elles l'attiraient vers lui, mais elle ne chercha même pas à résister. Deux lèvres glacées effleurèrent alors son cou.  
  
C'était comme une caresse au début, une caresse douce et tendre qui fit chavirer le coeur de la jeune fille. Ses doigts laissèrent glisser l'arme qui aurait encore pu la sauver.   
Plus rien d'autre n'existait pour la gryffondor, plus rien sinon ce contact qui se faisait plus insistant.   
Il se transforma alors en morsure.   
  
Hermione sursauta. La douleur soudaine l'avait ramenée à la réalité: elle se faisait mordre par un vampire et elle ne s'était même pas défendue... La musique assourdissante s'était arrêtée... Des gens criaient autour d'elle...  
Elle allait mourir: elle sentait déjà la vie la quitter dans le bruit de succion et la souffrance aiguë que provoquaient son agresseur.  
  
Et puis soudain, il s'était redressé et l'avait regardée dans les yeux . Un filet rouge coulait sur son menton quand il murmura: "...sorcière...Tu es une sorcière...".  
Sa voix suave laissait transparaître de la surprise, mais Hermione était bien trop faible pour s'en rendre compte maintenant...  
Une expression presque joyeuse éclaira furtivement le visage pâle du vampire tandis qu'il rattrapait sa victime qui venait de s'évanouir.   
  
  
  
Lorsque la grande brune reprit conscience, elle sentait une présence à coté d'elle. La base de son cou la faisait souffrir . Des images l'assaillirent alors: sa cousine qui insistait pour aller en boite, la discothèque enfumée et bruyante et puis les...des vampires étaient arrivés. Et...et elle avait été mordue...   
Oh mon Dieu! Pourvu que tout ça n'aie été qu'un rêve! Ca ne pouvait pas être la réalité, c'était impossible...  
  
Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se retrouva face à celui qui l'avait agressée . Il la regardait avec curiosité et même avec un peu d'inquiétude. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ses beaux yeux violets. L'attirance qu'elle avait ressentit pour lui précédemment était toujours présente, plus que présente!  
  
"Bonjour..." murmura la voix vibrante du vampire. "Tu es la première sorcière que je vois depuis...depuis longtemps..." .   
Il s'arrêta un instant et ajouta: "Hermione, je...je sais qui tu es, et j'espère que...que tu vas te plaire ici." Il se pencha alors et sourit.  
  
Celle qui venait de se réveiller le regardait sans comprendre. De quoi parlait-il? Comment connaissait-il son prénom? Et pourquoi tenait t-il à ce qu'elle se plaise ici? Et d'abord, où est-ce que c'était "ici"?   
Cette avalanche de questions lui donna le vertige. Elle referma les yeux et porta une main à son front.  
  
La voix reprit: "Tu te trouves dans ma demeure. C'est chez toi aussi maintenant... Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, demande à mon...à notre elfe de maison. Je dois partir, à ce soir..."  
Il hésita un instant puis embrassa doucement la joue de la forme allongée . Hermione frissonna sous ce baiser mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte et il quitta rapidement la pièce.   
  
Le bruit mat de la porte qui se refermait résonna longtemps dans la tête de la jeune fille.  
Son cerveau embrumé essayait vainement de comprendre la situation: Elle était chez un vampire...qui lui avait dit que c'était aussi chez elle... Il semblait beaucoup se soucier d'elle. Et il...il lui plaisait fortement: Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi été aussi attirée par quelqu'un de toute sa vie !   
Elle réouvrit alors les yeux, il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi... Tout était vraiment trop bizarre!   
  
Elle balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre assez luxueusement aménagée. Les murs étaient blancs et tout le reste était pourpre ou violet foncé. Le contraste assez violent rendait la pièce spacieuse et reposante. Mais elle restait étrange... Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres! C'était logique, se rappela-t-elle, c'était la chambre d'un vampire.  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond: il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici! Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une longue robe blanche. Ses habits avaient disparus... Hermione chercha vaguement sa baguette magique: envolée elle aussi...  
Elle passa la porte et se retrouva dans un long couloir creusé à même la roche. Elle devait sûrement se trouver sous terre, pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle longea la paroi jusqu'à se retrouver devant une grande grille en fer forgé. La jeune fille essaya de la faire bouger mais rien ne se passa. Et puis, un elfe était apparu:  
"Mademoiselle...euh...Maîtresse, vous ne pouvez pas quitter cette résidence, le maître a été très clair..." avait-il couiné, la tête courbée en signe de soumission.  
  
Hermione avait tiqué en l'entendant l'appeler "Maîtresse". Elle décida de tirer avantage de ce nouveau statut. Elle dit donc de sa voix la plus froide:  
"Puisque je suis ta maîtresse, n'es tu pas obligé de répondre à tous mes désirs?"  
"euh..."  
"Et bien, je désire sortir d'ici."  
"C'est impossible. Le maître a laissé des instructions. C'est à lui de décider... Mais, tout autre demande de votre part sera satisfaite Maîtresse" avait dit la créature d'un ton assuré.  
  
La grande brune changea alors de stratégie:  
"Je suis arrivée ici avec d'autres habits, j'aimerais les récupérer. Et ma baguette magique aussi!"  
"Vos habits vous seront restitués dans un instant. Mais, pour votre baguette... Le maître a aussi donné des ordres."  
La dernière phrase de l'esclave semblait sans appel. Hermione serra les poings, des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle réussit à demander:  
"Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici? Qui est le maître?"  
  
L'elfe la regarda sans comprendre mais répondit:  
"Vous êtes sa "niane". Il vous a mordue, vous êtes liée à lui par la magie maintenant..."  
Un poids s'abattit sur la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec un vampire, même s'il avait de beaux yeux violets! Elle réussit quand même à articuler :  
"Comment ça liée?"  
"Et bien, il a absorbé une partie de vous, une partie de vos pouvoirs... Vous êtes définitivement liés l'un à l'autre désormais."  
  
Une larme roula sur la joue de la sorcière .  
"Je suis prête à lui donner tous mes pouvoirs si ça peut me faire sortir d'ici!" affirma-t-elle avec rage, ce qui fit sursauter la créature servile.   
"Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne Maîtresse..."  
  
Après un silence, l'elfe ajouta:" Venez, vous devez avoir faim. Il faut manger pour être en bonne santé..."  
Elle se laissa alors reconduire à la chambre et avala sans appétit ce qui lui fût apporté.  
  
Elle se sentait encore très faible et se recoucha . Elle essaya de se rassurer: Sa cousine avait sûrement survécu et des gens devaient être lancés à sa recherche maintenant... Quelqu'un viendrait la délivrer...  
Et son lien avec le vampire devait être réversible... Une potion devait probablement exister pour ça!  
Vaguement réconfortée, elle sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.  
  
  
  
Ce ne fût en fait que le lendemain que Dumbledore fût mis au courant de sa disparition et rassembla une équipe pour retrouver Miss Granger.  
  
Harry n'avait pas pu en faire partie. S'il avait réussi à tuer Voldemort l'année précédente, il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de ses blessures. Il avait bondi en apprenant la nouvelle et Sirius, chez lequel il vivait, avait dû utiliser toute sa force de persuasion pour le convaincre de continuer à se soigner.  
  
Ron par contre s'était déjà rendu, avec Snape et Lupin, chez la cousine d'Hermione. Ils étaient on ne peut plus décidés à la retrouver, et cela coûte que coûte!   
  
Des membres du Ministère avaient aussi été dépêchés, ils avaient maquillé les blessures causées par les vampires. Ils avaient ensuite expliqué à la police moldue que c'était un gang de fous dangereux qui avait fait toutes ces victimes, ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité...  
  
Ron, Snape et Lupin avaient été soulagés de ne pas trouver Hermione parmi les corps.  
Mais McGonnagal n'avait pas été aussi enthousiaste qu'eux en l'apprenant.  
Elle avait fait des recherches sur les Vampires. C'était une espèce qu'on croyait pratiquement disparue. Mais toutes les informations les concernant avaient été scrupuleusement consignées dans les vieux livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et elles n'étaient pas très réjouissantes...  
  
Quand un vampire buvait le sang d'un sorcier, celui ci était souvent tué sur le coup, ou alors il se transformait à son tour en Vampire . Une troisième alternative, beaucoup plus rare, existait: la victime et son agresseur s'échangeaient alors une partie de leurs essences.   
  
Ce cas n'avait été observé que trois fois et, si ce qui se passait n'était pas prévisible, cela se terminait toujours mal.   
En 303, un puissant sorcier s'était fait mordre par une femme vampire. Ils avaient alors fusionnés en un seul être qui n'avait pas survécu plus d'une semaine.   
En 502, l'échange s'était produit entre un bébé et un vampire adulte. Cela avait causé un violent cataclysme qui avait tué des milliers de personnes et l'enfant était devenu vampire.   
Et enfin, en 706, une femme s'était fait mordre par le plus puissant des vampires de l'époque. Ils avaient fait un enfant qui tuait d'un simple regard. Le bébé tua donc ses deux parents à la naissance et tous ceux qui s'étaient occupé de lui par la suite. Il avait fini par se suicider mais c'est lui qui avait créé le miroir du riséd.  
Le professeur en Métamorphose avait fait part de ses angoisses au groupe de recherche. Ron s'était alors juré de tuer Hermione si elle était devenue Vampire : il lui devait au moins ça...  
Mais il espérait plutôt qu'elle se soit simplement fait enlever et qu'elle n'aie pas été mordue du tout . Après tout, peut être que sa disparition n'avait rien à voir avec "les suceurs de sang"... Tous les espoirs étaient encore permis...   
  
  
  
De son coté, le vampire aux yeux violets se rendait chez l'Empereur, le maître suprême des vampires.   
  
Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur la jeune fille qu'il avait ramenée la nuit dernière. C'était la première personne qu'il aie mordue de toute sa vie... Comme elle était belle! Au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, il avait su... Il avait su qu'elle devait faire partie de lui. Et puis...Et puis, il s'était rendu compte que c'était une sorcière...  
  
Oui, c'était de la magie qu'il avait senti dans le nectar suave dont il s'était délecté. Une multitude d'images et de sons l'avait alors assailli et ,en un instant, il la connaissait, il connaissait Hermione : Hermione Granger, la sorcière étudiante née de parent moldus. Une douce chaleur l'avait alors envahi et il s'était rappelé: Les vampires ne devaient jamais, jamais mordre les sorciers!   
  
Et il était bien placé pour le savoir: c'était comme ça qu'il était devenu vampire . Il était encore bébé à ce moment là, quand l'Empereur l'avait mordu. Cela avait créé un immense tremblement de terre qui avait tué beaucoup d'humains et de vampires. Lui et le maître suprême avaient été les deux seuls survivants dans un rayon de quatre cent kilomètres...  
Il avait alors été élevé, ou plutôt torturé, par ce dernier.  
  
Le grand brun frissonna: il lui était redevable...Il se sentait obligé de lui obéir, de l'admirer, de l'aimer... Et pourtant, il ne le supportait pas... Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir s'enfuir loin de lui ! Mais il ne pouvait pas! Il avait bien essayé mais, à chaque fois, celui qui l'avait transformé en vampire l'avait retrouvé. Le lien qui les reliait faisait qu'ils savaient à tout moment où était l'autre... Cette caractéristique avait conduit l'Empereur à le garder constamment près de lui : pour qu'il ne puisse jamais révéler sa position...  
  
L'ancien bébé avait donc dû accepter de vivre à ses côtés. Mais il avait tout fait pour ne pas devenir comme lui...  
Très jeune, il avait décidé de ne jamais lui ressembler...Il s'était alors interdit de vampiriser qui que ce soit... Jusqu'ici, il y était parvenu...Et puis, il y avait eu Hermione... Et là, il n'avait pas pu résister, il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses instincts...  
  
Il dût interrompre ses réflexions en arrivant dans une grande pièce: la salle de réunion. Une vingtaine d'individus s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une longue table au bout de laquelle leur maître était assis.  
  
Dans une somptueuse robe orange, l'Empereur était en train de féliciter ses ouailles:  
"...Voilà qui montrera au Monde que les Vampires sont toujours présents. Notre prochaine action nous permettra de reprendre le contrôle des forces des Ténèbres. Il nous faut retrouver la puissance et la gloire que nous n'aurions jamais du perdre... "  
  
Il s'arrêta en apercevant celui qui venait d'entrer:  
"Jahred! Assied toi ,viens te réjouir avec nous: une nouvelle ère est née hier... Tu y a participé d'après ce que m'as dit Dival: je suis fier de toi!"  
Le nouvel arrivant rejoignit donc sa place sous les regards envieux de ses semblables: le maître montrait une fois de plus sa préférence pour lui en ne le torturant pas pour son retard...  
  
L'empereur continua son discours mais Jahred n'écoutait pas, il ne pensait qu'à Hermione. Il était liée à elle maintenant. Tout comme il était lié à l'Empereur... Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas aussi détestable... Elle était tellement belle... Il mourrait d'envie de la garder uniquement pour lui. Et d'ailleurs, c'était sûrement faisable : Personne n'avait vu qu'il l'avait ramenée... Personne n'avait à le savoir... Après tout, même si c'était une sorcière, rien ne s'était produit... Alors pourquoi révéler son existence?  
  
Il se promit alors de garder le secret, de ne jamais dévoiler sa présence chez lui, de ne jamais dire comme elle était douce, comme elle était attirante... Elle était vraiment trop belle pour qu'il aie à la partager avec tous ces...ces monstres...  
  
Son "père" s'était rendu compte de son manque d'attention et l'appela à la fin de la réunion:  
"Jahred, attend, j'ai deux mots à te dire..."  
Les deux yeux violets s'étaient alors lentement tournés vers lui. L'empereur n'apprécia pas trop ce qu'il crût y lire.  
  
Etait ce un mélange de dégoût et de supériorité? Il avait peut être été un peu trop laxiste ces derniers siècles... Il allait devoir réaffirmer son autorité...  
Le vampire vêtu d'orange sourit à cette idée, cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire: cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper du vampire qu'il avait créé, ou plutôt révélé...Car, c'était certain: c'était le destin qui l'avait poussé à sucer le sang du minuscule bébé rose...   
  
Tout avait explosé à ce moment là et...il avait senti,il avait senti que le Monde ne serait plus jamais le même...Il était si petit à l'époque. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il se soit mis à grandir, à vieillir : Généralement, un vampire gardait la condition physique qu'il avait au moment où il le devenait... Par exemple, lui avait été mordu à 50 ans et il avait gardé les rides et la bedaine de son corps d'ancien moldu...  
Mais Jahred était différent, sûrement parcequ'il avait été un sorcier : C'était le premier vampire a avoir grandi, a être passé d'un corps de bébé à celui d'un bel homme de vingt ans...   
  
Il était aussi très étrange qu'il n'aie jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour mordre les moldus. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'en n'avait jamais mordu...sauf hier! Peut être que c'était ça qui le perturbait: il avait vraiment eu l'air d'être ailleurs pendant toute la réunion et...il ne semblait même pas gêné d'avoir été en retard...   
  
En s'approchant, l'ancien bébé sorcier pensait aussi à son interlocuteur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver du mépris, mais surtout de la peur pour celui vers qui il marchait. Ce dernier s'était lui même proclamé Seigneur des Vampires et avait éliminé sans exceptions tous ceux qui avaient fait mine de s'y opposer. Jahred se rappelait aussi tous les sévices qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant sa "jeunesse". Il se rendit alors compte qu'il le détestait, il le haïssait pour l'avoir transformé en suceur de sang, en créature des Ténèbres... Il s'arrêta finalement face à son créateur .  
  
Celui ci se leva et se mit à lui tourner autour . Au bout d'un moment, il demanda:  
"Jahred... Alors ça y est, tu as enfin goûté le sang humain, qu'est ce que tu en as pensé? C'est bien mieux que de mordre des lapins, non ?"  
  
Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, il ajouta sur un ton suspicieux :  
"J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose... Oserais-tu cacher quoi que ce soit à ton Maître?"  
"Maître, je..."  
  
"Silence!" le coupa la voix devenue menaçante, "Je crois que tu as oublié qui je suis et ce que tu me dois... Il va falloir remédier à ça !"   
L'empereur s'était placé derrière le grand brun . Celui ci frémit en sentant deux mains lui saisir les hanches et le pousser vers la table.  
"Je t'ai laissé un peu trop de libertés ces derniers temps...Ce n'était peut être pas une très bonne idée de t'offrir mon ancien palais... Il serait temps que tu te montres reconnaissant, tu ne crois pas?"  
  
Jahred sentait sur son cou le souffle glacé de celui qui l'avait élevé. Le bord de la table lui rentrait maintenant dans le haut de ses cuisses. Les mains qui le poussaient l'obligèrent alors à se pencher. Il ferma les yeux et balbutia:  
"Je vous remercie Maître... Je..."  
  
Mais déjà sa robe avait été soulevée, et le membre dur de celui qu'il détestait était appuyé contre lui.   
"N'oublie pas que c'est moi, MOI qui t'a créé. Que c'est grâce à MOI que ta vie est si facile!" entendit-il encore.  
Il serra les dents, sachant par habitude ce qui allait se passer  
  
Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues quand il sentit l'Empereur plonger violemment et irrémédiablement en lui. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand le va et vient commença . Il se contentait d'endurer la douleur comme il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé.   
  
Et puis tout s'arrêta. L'intrus quitta son corps . Jahred en fut soulagé mais des mots cinglèrent à ses oreilles:  
"N'oublie jamais que, sans moi, tu ne serais rien... Sans moi, tu n'es rien!" Et sur ce, son "créateur" quitta la salle.   
  
Le jeune vampire resta prostré un moment . Puis il se mit à pleurer: il se sentait sale, si sale...et si inutile, si insignifiant...   
Il se redressa. Non, il n'était pas rien! Non, il ne devait rien à ce monstre, à celui qui l'avait transformé en vampire!  
Il se dégoûtait maintenant, il ne voulait plus être un vampire : il n'avait jamais voulu l'être ! Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il était: il avait mordu la nuit dernière... Il était comme tous les autres, il était maléfique, il était une créature des ténèbre...  
  
Il sécha ses larmes, serra les poings et ressortit de la vaste salle de réunion. Il traversait les couloirs pour retourner à l'extérieur tout en pensant à ce qu'il était devenu quand il entendit un rire devant lui. Il releva la tête pour découvrir deux des vampires qui avait assistés à la réunion. Ils souriaient méchamment en le montrant du doigt. Jahred sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui mais il ne broncha pas. Il continua son chemin en restant impassible, du moins en apparence.  
  
Il avait envie de les tuer, de les réduire en poussière... Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne, il commençait vraiment à agir en vampire! Mais finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée: si il les exterminait tous, il ne pourrait plus devenir comme eux!  
  
Une étrange pensée se forma alors dans sa tête: ils ne pourraient plus non plus faire le mal, ils ne pourraient plus tuer personne... Jahred sursauta: c'était la première fois qu'il pensait aux victimes des vampires... Il se sentait même coupable...  
  
Il arriva enfin dehors. La nuit était si douce. Une petite brise joua dans les cheveux de celui qui commençait à vouloir se rebeller.   
Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il se transforma alors en chauve-souris et s'envola vers sa demeure, là où il avait laissé celle qui, il en était persuadé, allait changé sa vie à jamais.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bon alors? Comment c'était ?   
Pas trop chiant j'espère...  
  
Laisse moi une Rewiew stp...je t'en supplie : j'arrive vraiment pas à être objective sur ce que j'écris et j'adorerai savoir ce que tu en as pensé.  
  
Je pense poster la suite pendant les vacances(après le 22/04/03).  
Et oui, faut que je révise moi, j'ai encore deux exams à passer avant d'être tranquille peinarde... /*soupir*/ Vivement les vacances!!! 


	2. Premier matin

Desolée pour l'attente!  
Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapitre Deux : Premier matin  
  
Dans un manoir creusé sous une grosse montagne, une jeune sorcière s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle semblait atrocement souffrir. Et puis soudainement, elle s'était réveillée et s'était retrouvée directement en position assise.   
  
Cette fois, c'était la rage qui déformait ses traits. Hermione garda les yeux et les poings violemment fermés jusqu'à ce que l'onde de haine l'aie quittée. La colère qui l'avait envahie l'instant d'avant s'était arrêtée subitement, comme envolée...   
  
La jeune fille se laissa alors retomber sur le dos. Elle essayait vainement de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Cela devait bien être la première fois qu'elle avait ressentie une telle agressivité en elle...   
  
Et puis elle s'était rappelé où elle était : chez un vampire...   
Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle sauta donc hors du lit. La fatigue lui fit alors tourner la tête, mais Hermione se força tout de même à rester debout. " Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! " se répétait-t-elle.  
  
Elle tituba alors jusqu'à la porte et resta un moment appuyée contre l'encadrement. Elle pouvait voir le couloir qu'elle avait déjà suivi jusqu'à une grille fermée : Il était sûrement impossible de l'ouvrir... Le mieux restait de visiter les autres salles. Elle attendit donc que son vertige cesse et décida de commencer par la porte lui faisant face.  
  
Elle donnait sur une salle de bain ! La jeune fille en aurait presque souri : elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un vampire puisse avoir besoin de se laver... Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler le devoir qu'elle avait fait sur ces créatures en troisième année : elle n'avait jamais rien lu à ce sujet...   
  
Ca paraissait pourtant logique : le vampire qu'elle avait vu avait tout d'un être humain, hormis sa froideur et ses canines, bien entendu... Il avait aussi de très, très beaux yeux... Hermione frissonna : tout était beau chez lui, il était tellement attirant !  
  
Elle reporta tout de même son attention sur la pièce qu'elle visitait. Une immense baignoire carrée occupait la moitié gauche de la pièce et deux lavabos lui faisaient face. Il y avait aussi une grosse armoire où s'alignaient des vêtements d'homme et des serviettes.   
  
La jeune fille essaya de voir s'il était possible de s'échapper par les canalisations mais les tuyaux étaient bien trop fins pour ça... Elle soupira et sortit continuer son exploration.  
  
Elle tomba sur plusieures petites chambres et sur une sorte de bibliothèque, mais aucune n'offrait la moindre possibilité de s'évader. Hermione commençait à désespérer quand elle entra dans une immense salle. Plusieurs lapins sautaient partout sur le sol et des clapiers s'alignaient contre le mur. " Un élevage de lapins !" s'entendit elle murmurer.  
  
Ca, c'était vraiment étrange... Mais la jeune sorcière ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin, il y avait peut être un moyen de sortir par là. Un courant d'air jouait en effet dans ses cheveux. Il devait donc sûrement y avoir un gros système de ventilation.  
  
Quatre plaques métalliques étaient fixées au bas des murs. Elle étaient suffisamment larges pour qu'un humain y passe... On pouvait sûrement s'échapper par là !  
Hermione entreprit donc d'en démonter une.  
  
  
  
Une chauve-souris s'approchait à tire-d'aile de la demeure souterraine. Jahred se hâtait de rentrer : le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever...   
Il arriva tout de même chez lui assez vite. Il reprit alors immédiatement sa forme " humaine ". Il se trouvait dans le long couloir que sillonnait toute la résidence.   
  
Une trentaine de kilomètres le séparait du palais, et c'était une distance considérable à parcourir pour une petite chauve-souris ! Ce long voyage lui avait au moins permis de se calmer et de relativiser. Mais maintenant, il avait faim en plus du reste...  
  
Il avait pourtant d'autres besoins à satisfaire avant d'aller mordre un des lapins de son élevage. Il se sentait encore souillé suite à son " entrevue " avec l'Empereur, même si ce n'était pas physiquement (puisque les vampires ne possèdent aucun fluide corporel externe). Il avait besoin d'une longue, longue douche...   
  
Il avait aussi besoin de voir Hermione mais elle dormait sûrement encore! Il avait dit à l'elfe de lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil, au cas où elle se réveillerait. Une telle potion faisait effet tant que rien ne venait perturber le sommeil de celui qui la prenait... La jeune sorcière ne se réveillerait donc que lorsqu'il irait la voir...   
  
Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. Il se laissa alors assommer et vider de toute volonté par le flux d'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur lui. Après un long moment, il se mit à réfléchir : Il lui semblait clair qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer l'Empereur... Par contre, il avait Hermione, et ça, c'était une raison suffisante pour vivre et continuer à le supporter...   
  
Hermione... Il fallait qu'il la voit , et tout de suite !   
Il ferma donc d'un geste décidé les robinets, se sécha rapidement, enfila un pantalon, et courut presque jusqu'à la porte. Il pénétra alors dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait laissé son seul et unique Amour.  
  
Le lit était vide, la chambre était vide ! Par le soleil, où était elle ? Où était elle passée ? L'Empereur l'avait peut être enlevée !   
" Hermione... Hermione..... " murmurait il. Il ne pouvait même pas crier tant il était atterré par l'absence de celle à laquelle il avait pensé toute la nuit.  
Il essaya de se reprendre : l'elfe savait sûrement où elle était !   
  
L'elfe de maison apparut alors dans un petit nuage de fumée.  
" Maître... Que se passe t-il ? " demanda t-il d'un ton alarmé.  
" Je... Her... Est ce que tu sais où est Hermione ? " s'entendit il demander.  
  
Le serviteur prit un air inquiet et balaya la pièce du regard. Il secoua la tête, ce qui fit ballotter ses immenses oreilles. Et il répondit craintivement :  
" Non, maître... Elle a pourtant pris la potion... "  
  
A ces mots, Jahred eut l'impression que le monde s'effondrait sur lui. Il serra les poings et tituba jusqu'au lit.  
Pendant ce temps là, l'elfe avait commencé à s'auto-punir : il se répétait " Idiot Moktar, idiot ! " tout en se cognant répétitivement le crâne contre le mur le plus proche.  
  
Mais le vampire n'en tint même pas compte et se laissa tomber à genoux. Accoudé au matelas, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse... il fallait absolument la retrouver !   
" Hermione... " murmura t il " Ou est ce que tu es ?....Hermione... "  
  
Et puis, une idée soudaine lui était venue : ils étaient liés . Peut être qu'il pouvait sentir où elle était, comme c'était le cas avec l'Empereur ! Il se concentra donc, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait :  
Voyons, le Maître Suprême était dans son palais, mais... il ne captait rien d'autre : rien, aucun signe d'Hermione...   
  
Jahred se laissa alors envahir par le désespoir : Il était seul à nouveau... Elle l'avait abandonné...   
  
Il ne put alors réprimer un sanglot et écrasa son visage dans les draps qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, avaient enveloppé celle qui lui manquait déjà cruellement.   
  
Ce petit son fit toutefois arrêter les gros " twoum twoum " dus à l'acharnement avec lequel Moktar se punissait.   
Le front de l'elfe était noirci par l'hématome en cours de formation. Des larmes coulaient de ses gros yeux bouffis et ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la douleur. Une goutte de morve s'écrasa sur le sol quand il couina en se tordant les mains :  
" Moktar va la retrouver Maître : elle n'a pas pu sortir, Moktar a surveillé toutes les sorties... "   
  
Mais le vampire n'écoutait pas, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus rien entendre .  
Une douleur sourde s'était emparée de lui et le coupait totalement du monde extérieur : il était seul et méchamment désespéré !  
  
La créature servile le regarda glisser sur le sol avec inquiétude. Mais Moktar ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider...si ce n'était retrouver la jeune fille.   
Il sortit donc de la pièce commencer sa recherche.  
  
///////////////////////  
///////////////////////  
  
Hermione a t elle pu s'échapper? L'elfe saura t il la retrouver?  
  
Vous le saurez en... lisant le troisième chapitre, que j'ai déjà publié... J'suis trop gentille!  
  
^*^  
  
////////////////////////////  
////////////////////////////  
  
Au fait, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.  
Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour la suite! Le pc de ma mère (chez qui j'ai passé les vacances) ne voulait plus se connecter sur internet... Bref, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçus par la suite... La confrontation Her/Jah se fera au chap 4, juré craché !  
  
Et encore Merci pour les encouragements !  
  
Cora: ^^  
  
Angharrad : ^^  
J'ai pas vraiment encore décidé... J'aime bien le coté un peu vampire (donc dangereux) de Jahred, alors...  
Sinon, Ron et Harry auront bien un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire ! HiHi,je t'en dis pas plus... :=D  
  
Lululle : ^^  
  
Dodie-Ange : ^^   
Desolée, j'ai été encore plus longue que ce que j'avais annoncé...  
  
Galaad : ^^  
  
electrastars : ^^  
  
Slashy : ^^  
  
delphicassine : ^^  
  
glenouille : ^^   
Ah, attention, j'suis un peu jalouse : touche pas à mon beau petit Jahred ! lol  
Bon,c'est vrai qu'il est si... Euh,bref...Je peux pas t'en vouloir ;-)  
  
c_fleurbleue : ^^ (Chap 4, promis!)   
  
Fumseck : ^^  
  
//////  
Il vous faut peut être une traduction :  
" ^^ " signifie que le message m'a rendu toute joyeuse! 


	3. Hermione aussi est liée

Chapitre Trois : Hermione aussi est liée  
//////////////////////  
  
Un peu plus tôt, dans la salle aux lapins :  
  
Hermione avait réussi à dévisser la plaque du mur. Elle donnait sur un large conduit dans lequel la sorcière s'était engouffrée sans hésitation. Après avoir rampé sur une centaine de mètres, elle s'était retrouvée bloquée par une seconde grille.  
Elle l'avait aussi démontée et maintenant elle était au fond d'un espèce de grand puit d'aération. C'était un grand cylindre taillé dans la pierre d'au moins cinquante mètres de haut.  
  
En levant la tête, on pouvait voir le ciel : il faisait jour dehors. Hermione se mit à sourire : la liberté n'était pas loin !   
Elle commença alors à chercher un moyen de se hisser au soleil, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la paroi ronde et lisse n'offrait aucune prise...  
  
La jeune femme essaya tout de même de grimper mais, à à peine trois mètres de haut, elle glissa et retomba violemment sur le sol terreux.  
Hermione se releva alors et recommença .  
  
Au bout de la cinquième tentative, elle resta par terre et regarda, impuissante, le rond bleuté qui représentait sa liberté. Elle se mit alors à crier, à appeler au secours.  
Sa voix se répercutait sur la paroi et résonnait tout autour d'elle, mais il semblait évident qu'elle n'atteignait pas le haut du puit...   
  
Hermione en aurait pleuré...  
Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et remarqua les autres grilles d'aération. Elles cachaient peut être d'autres chemins vers la sortie... Elle remarqua alors un petit mouvement derrière l'une d'elles : c'était un petit rat... Il devait sûrement savoir comment sortir lui !  
  
Elle avait donc décidé de le suivre, mais soudainement une vague de sentiments, pareille à celle qui l'avait réveillée, sembla s'abattre sur elle.  
Seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas de la rage, c'était bien plus profond que ça, bien plus triste... Du désespoir, oui, c'était bien ça...  
  
Ca la prenait aux tripes, lui déchirait le coeur. Elle avait envie de crier mais n'y arrivait pas : sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus pleurer...Une douleur sourde s'était immiscée dans son crâne.   
  
Hermione se recroquevilla et serra les poings. Elle essayait de lutter contre ce sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler et qui lui semblait si étranger...  
  
Et puis soudainement, une image commença à se former devant ses yeux : des draps pourpres, un lit...c'était le lit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée ! Elle entendit aussi une voix déformée et très aiguë : " ...Moktar va la retrouver Maître : elle n'a pas... ".   
  
Puis tout devint brumeux et une porte se dessina. Un néon clignotait au dessus : " Le Chat Dansant ".  
Le battant s'ouvrit . Une pièce noire de monde apparut alors. Le décor sembla alors bouger.  
Hermione était maintenant au milieu de la salle bruyante. Une forme au fond semblait lumineuse. C'était une fille : c'était elle !  
Hermione frémit en se reconnaissant . Elle vit encore un zoom de son cou puis tout se brouilla.  
  
Cette vision avait laissé la jeune fille pantelante. La douleur l'avait quittée et elle se sentait à nouveau capable de pleurer. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit, tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et de raisonner.  
  
Voyons, il lui semblait évident qu'elle venait de partager les émotions de quelqu'un, mais de qui ? Elle revit son cou en gros plan : le vampire... Jah...Jahred ?!   
  
Hermione sursauta : il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom ! Et pourtant...pourtant, elle avait l'impression de le connaître, de tout savoir de lui... Elle frissonna : il l'aimait...Dieu du ciel, il l'adorait !   
Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? La force des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle était tout simplement...terrifiante !!!   
Elle pourrait jamais...Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il était attirant, mais...  
  
C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rappela le début de sa vision, et surtout le désespoir qui l'avait envahie. Elle en eut le souffle coupé : Oh non ! C'était elle,son absence, qui en était la cause !   
Elle se releva et chassa ses larmes d'un geste. Elle pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, il fallait qu'elle...   
  
Le rat qu'elle avait remarqué précédemment émit alors un petit couinement. La sorcière le regarda à travers le fin grillage. Il valait peut être mieux s'enfuir.  
Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Sa gorge s'était serrée, elle avait à nouveau envie de crier...   
  
Ca lui paraissait tellement cruel de le laisser, mais en même temps, elle avait atrocement envie de sortir d'ici, de ne plus jamais le voir, lui et ses beaux yeux violets !  
Elle réalisa qu'elle était complètement terrorisée par son attirance pour lui, une créature des ténèbres, et par la violence de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle...   
  
Elle se força à réfléchir calmement, comme elle faisait tout le temps en situation de crise (ou pendant les exams) :  
Premièrement, elle sentait que...non, elle savait que son destin était intimement lié à celui de celui qui...enfin, à Jahred.   
Ensuite, il était atrocement attirant et il semblait avoir violemment besoin d'elle. Troisièmement, elle pourrait toujours revenir ici et s'échapper plus tard...   
Quatrièmement, ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à ne jamais fuir ses peurs... Elle devait aussi faire honneur au blason des gryffondors !  
Et puis...et puis, elle sentait que si elle s'enfuyait maintenant, elle allait regretter toute sa vie de ne pas avoir fait plus " ample connaissance " avec ce mystérieux individu ...   
  
Sa décision était donc prise : elle allait voir Jahred !  
Il était sûrement dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée, puisque qu'elle avait vu le même lit au début de son " flash "...   
Elle repartit donc dans cette direction d'un pas décidé.   
  
  
  
Ron se précipita, il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu quelquechose.  
" Weasley ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? " raisonna la voix grave et légèremment désagréable de Snape.  
" Rien... Euh... J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir entendu un cri, mais... C'était surement qu'un animal... "  
" Oh... Comme les dix dernières fois ? " ironisa le professeur de potions.   
  
Le sorcier roux allait répondre quand Lupin essaya de calmer le jeu :   
" Allons, calmez vous... Je crois qu'on va arrêter là... On a cherché les vampires toute la nuit. Maintenant que le soleil est levé, on n'a encore moins de chances de les trouver... "  
Snape hocha la tête : " Ouais, on va rentrer... "  
Ron par contre manifesta son désaccord.  
  
Le serpentard le toisa alors méchamment : " Weasley, je crois pas que vous ayez votre mot à dire. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi Dumbledore vous a autorisé à faire partie des recherches... "  
  
Le loup garou l'arrêta d'un regard et se tourna vers le jeune homme :  
" Ron, on est tous fatigués...Si on tombait sur un vampire maintenant, ce serait presque dangereux... Et puis, de toute façon, avec le soleil... "  
  
Le rouquin capitula et les trois sorciers reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel dans lequel il comptaient rester jusqu'à avoir retrouvé Hermione.   
  
  
  
Moktar était en train de fouiller toutes les pièces de la demeure souterraine.  
  
A chaque fois qu'il en avait vérifiée une, il la condamnait magiquement pour être sûr que la fille ne pourrait pas s'y cacher. Il arriva alors à la salle d'élevage.   
  
Il remarqua assez rapidement qu'une des plaque d'aération avait été déplacée. Il s'en était approché quand, tout à coup, une tête chevelue en était sortie. Ca alors, c'était la fuyarde !  
  
Il l'aida silencieusement à sortir du conduit. Elle était dans un état lamentable: sa robe était toute terreuse et des égratignures lui couvraient les bras et les jambes.   
L'elfe lui jeta un regard méprisant :  
" Vous êtes mauvaise... Le maître a besoin de vous et vous, vous ne pensez qu'à vous enfuir...qu'à l'abandonner... "  
  
Hermione s'en immobilisa de surprise.  
L'esclave murmura ensuite deux ou trois formules qui soignèrent et refermèrent immédiatement les coupures qu'elle s'était faites en rampant. Il fit aussi apparaître une nouvelle robe propre à la place de celle qu'elle portait.  
  
Il referma alors ses longs doigts sur le poignet de la jeune fille et l'emmena de force vers la chambre d'où elle s'était enfuie.  
  
////////////////////////////  
///////////////////////////  
  
La rencontre Hermione/Jahred au prochain épisode, promis !   
(Et ça sera un peu violent, vous verrez...)  
  
Alors, dites moi : comment vous avez trouvé ?  
  
Une review, une review !  
Allez ! SVP !   
  
^=^ merci ! 


End file.
